


Plowing Through

by Moonykins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Tony's mini fridge breaks and Dum-E is insistent on helping Tony to devour everything that was inside of it.





	Plowing Through

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back in 2015

It seemed like a logical thing to do at the time but looking back on it with his over stuffed belly clutched in his hands Tony decided that no, it probably wasn’t. He had kept a fridge down in his workshop for snacks and lunch and brain food but today when he opened it he discovered that the temperature was dropping. Instead of trying to fix it Tony had to make the rash decision to eat all of the contents inside before they could spoil.

Really, now that he thought about it he could have easily transferred the food to another fridge. He stifled a burp, his belly bouncing from the movement and he leaned back further against Dum-E who chirped at him questioningly.

“I’m okay.”

Dum-E’s claw reached into the fridge once more, coming back with a large slice of pizza (Tony had forgotten about that. It was from last night). “No,” he protested, pushing at Dum-E. “No more.”

Dum-E persisted, nudging the pizza at Tony’s face until the genius opened up his mouth and took a bite. Once Dum-E had figured out what Tony was doing he had made it his mission to assist him. Now it seemed that the bot wouldn’t be satisfied until the task was complete and that meant emptying the entire mini fridge.

Tony made it through the pizza, hefting a huge sigh and reaching under his extremely bloated belly to pop the button of his pants. It helped to relieve some of the pressure and he found that it was a bit easier to eat the microwaved container of pasta that Dum-E handed him next. Sadly, adjusting his pants did nothing to help Tony’s poor suffering shirt which was stretched across his taut belly, buttons holding on for dear life as Tony plowed through the pasta like a champ.

His fork fell and he set the tupperware container that had once contained his pasta on the floor next to him. He palmed his belly, breathing heavily through the ache of it all, stomach rounded out into a ridiculous globe in front of him. “This was a bad idea. A really bad idea.” Tony craned his head back to glare into Dum-E’s camera. “I blame you.”

Dum-E gave a happy beep in return and brought Tony a container of leftover Chinese food (chicken with broccoli) from two nights prior. Tony didn’t know why but he accepted it and lifted his fork once more, eating mechanically now. He had started this and he was damn well going to finish it. Tony Stark was not someone who quit halfway through.

Tony Stark’s shirt buttons were another story entirely. When the first one popped off with an audible PING Tony had thought he was hearing things. But then lying beside him was the proof and he was staring at it, chewing thoughtfully. “Hm,” he hummed. “Interesting. Let’s see if I can make that happen again.”

The other buttons didn’t stand a chance. He had a quart of Chinese food left and the buttons were not surviving the battle. One by one they pinged off, freeing Tony’s trapped belly, which gurgled gratefully. Tony grinned to himself, congratulating himself on a job well done once all of the Chinese food had been devoured.

“Well, that was fun,” Tony said to Dum-E, reclining against his bot and rubbing his protesting belly. Eventually it would settle and he could get up and resume his work, but for now he was content to just sit and bask in the afterglow.


End file.
